


Just Breathe

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [31]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's POV during Prophecy Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Xanders pov (and I can just hear you all going oh no!) lol. Set S1 ‘Prophecy girl’. Hope you enjoy!

Just Breathe

 

Angel is just ahead of me as we run through the cave tunnels. I’m huffing and puffing and trying to keep up with him. But with to many Twinkies and a lack of supernatural speed I’m not having much luck.

I hear him curse as he vanishes from sight as he turns a corner. I quicken my pace and turn the same corner. I’m standing at the top of a little slope, the narrow tunnel opening up into a large underground cavern.

In the middle of the room there is a shallow pool of water. Buffy is lying on the ground, her face immersed in the pool. I gasp and stumble forward, running quickly towards her.

“Buffy!” I yell frantically as I scramble over the rocks.

Angel is already there he splashes into the pool, kneeling down and grabbing her shoulders to haul her out of the water. Her dress is soaked, her hair hanging in damp tendrils around her face.

I stumble to a stop beside him as he pulls her out of the water and lays her down on the ground beside the pool. He is looking at her in fear, his hand smoothing over her skin as he checked her pulse “She’s not breathing!” he tells me, his voice catching in panic.

“Ever heard of CPR?” I snap at him as I kneel down beside them.

He gives me a look “I don’t breath!” he snaps

“Out of the way” I tell him pushing him in the shoulder and making him move backwards. He gets quickly out of the way as I bend over and start to give Buffy mouth to mouth, I breathe into her lungs a few times, and then lean back. Quickly I place my hands on her chest and push down, trying to get her lungs moving as I start the compressions.

I don’t know how long I do this, seconds, maybe minutes… it feels like a lifetime.

I can feel Angel shaking beside me, and to be honest I’m not much better. The thought of loosing Buffy sends chills down my spine and I struggle to keep my breathing calm.

Finally, after what felt like much too long, Buffy spasms, her head coming up and she gives a great cough as she turns her head and spits water out of her mouth. Angel gives a soft relieved gasp and leans forward. Grabbing her and holding her tight against his chest and rubbing her back soothingly as she sobs.

I shift backwards watching them silently as he comforts her. She smiles at him, and I see the love in her eyes, mirrored by the love I see shining in his.

God, I hate him.


End file.
